Raras Declaraciones de Amor
by Nat Thorn
Summary: Versión modificada de ¡Te amo! ¡Y no me importa que seas una cazadora de Artemisa! En la que Nico es hetero y le gusta Thalia por lo que se le declara y así sigue.


¡Hola!, bien aquí os traigo el One-Shot reformado.

HoO aún no ha pasado.

Y también como fue creado en el 2014 y hasta ahora me he acordado de subirlo y en ese entonces no había llegado a la Casa de Hades pos el Nico seguía siendo hetero para mí, ahora les dejo leer

Disclaimer: la saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Rick Riordan

Nico P.V

Me ha costado tres años, tres años para reunir el valor suficiente para declarármele, aunque en contra de mi voluntad reconozco que Astrid me ayudó, esa niña estresante, parece que fue ayer que la conocí, aunque realmente fue hace tres años, el tiempo pasa tan rápido…

 _Flashbck_

Estaba caminado por el bosque del campamento, cuando en las raíces de un árbol vi a una niña pelinegra, estaba sentada con un libro de tapa azul oscuro sobre sus piernas, su cabello estaba tal vez atado con una pinza atrás, ya que se veía como si fuera la cola de un pavo real, así que me acerqué cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido.

-seas quien seas, no me vas a asustar  
-¿qué?- esto ya es raro  
-que no me vas a asustar  
-¿quién eres?  
-Una niña  
-¿enserio?  
-no, soy un monstruo disfrazado de mortal-dijo sarcásticamente, tal parece solo es una semidiosa y al parecer el libro es en griego  
-eres rara  
-no más que tú  
-soy Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades  
-un gusto soy Astrid Leblanc, hija de Afrodita, pero tengo más cerebro que la mayoría de mis hermanos, créeme, los de Apolo me han dicho que parezco más de Atenea que de Afrodita. ¿Te gusta alguien?- y aun así tiene de Afrodita querer flechar y juntar personas, a pesar de que aunque te diga quién es su madre es muy distinta a simple vista de sus hermanos que conozco –como Drew- y no parece que quisiera juntar a dos personas que se amen o no, sino que haga que "el amor surja"  
-¿Qué?, no, no que va  
-Sí, te gusta alguien- ¿cómo sabe esa niña de doce años si a una persona le gusta otra?, no parece que hubiera tenido novio o algo así, aun así seguiré diciendo que no  
-que no  
-que si  
-que no  
-que si  
-¿si digo que si me dejas en paz?- esto ya es lo último, me está fastidiando  
-tal vez- ¿tal vez?, que significa tal vez, esta niña ya es un fastidio  
-si  
-¿ves?, es fácil, su nombre empieza por T  
-no- claro, fácil, ¿Cómo demonios sabe todo eso?  
-si  
-bien  
-y es la lugarteniente de Artemisa  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!, nunca- no comprendo si es que con solo mirarme a los ojos supiera todo de mi  
-estas rojo- maldición, ¿por qué justamente mis vasos sanguíneos deciden que es hora de llevar más sangre a mis mejillas justo ahora?  
-¿que si…si?- no pierdo nada con decir la verdad, o eso creo  
-te ayudaré, tenemos tres años  
-¿tres?- eso si no me lo esperaba  
-en tres años oficialmente tendrás 15  
-bien  
-bien

 _Fin del flashback_

Luego de ese encuentro nos hemos vuelto prácticamente "inseparables", excepto cuando no estoy en el campamento y cuando vuelvo hay un cuaderno de cien hojas repleto de anotaciones en griego antiguo de cómo podría declarármele a Thalia. Esa niña que ahora es una adolescente igual de estresante, incluso más. Ahora hay como diez cuadernos de cien hojas con doscientas páginas en griego antiguo repletos de planes de cómo me le puedo declarar a Thalia y al final terminamos con uno muy sencillo, el cual lo más probable es que no siga.

Esa hija de Afrodita con el cerebro de una de Atenea me ha "ayudado" más que nadie en estos tres años.

Hoy vienen las cazadoras, pues Artemisa va a hacer una misión sola por no sé qué motivos, si, es raro, y Astrid "como la de los dragoncitos" según ella me dijo el día en que nos conocimos –se le notaba bastante que tenía 12 aunque aún sigue molestando con eso y bastante a decir verdad- me va a ayudar a que Thalia vaya a algún lugar apartado -el cual no me quiso decir- y que yo las siguiera entre las sombras. A pesar de que hoy sea hoy estoy feliz en la cabaña de Hades, en mi cama mirando hacia el techo alguien toca la puerta, se quién es, por eso me da pereza pararme para abrir y la puerta tiene seguro, así me aseguro de que la fastidio de mi mejor amiga no entre sin permiso. Siendo sincero los años le han sentado de maravilla a Astrid o Tri como ahora le decimos todos o la gran mayoría del campamento, ya que, se ha desarrollado notablemente, lo digo como hombre porque la chica que me gusta es Thalia, aparte creo que ha estado saliendo con un hijo de Atenea llamado Alex White, digo creo porque si en verdad estuvieran saliendo ella me lo habría dicho y porque aún son solo rumores.

-hey Nico, no me ignores, vamos tonto, esta hermosura detesta que la hagan esperar y lo sabes, vamos, tienes que verte decente y no como un cerdo recién levantado del barro!- y ahí vemos a Tri tratando de evitar a todos o queriendo que no pase todo el tiempo encerrado en mi cabaña o desesperada cpor hablar con alguien que no sea Clarisse, la cual la quiere como a una hermanita menor (Clarisse a Tri) y esa es una de las razones por las cuales aún viene por acá, para ver a Tri, la cual tal parece le recuerda algo a Silena, pero al parecer Clarisse no ha venido todo el mes.  
-vete Tri, necesito MI espacio- ahora no quería a mi mejor amiga dándome órdenes de como debo verme esta tarde frente a Thalia.  
-si Thals decide retirarse de las cazadoras e irse contigo no volverás a tener TÚ espacio- y ahí está tratando de tener la razón, típico de ella.  
-ya es diferente- bastante, ya que Thals no sería solo mi mejor amiga  
-abre, Percy y Annie pasan por acá y me miran raro porque le grito a la puerta  
-bien- le abriré solo por compasión, aunque se que Percy y Annabeth no la considerarían loca, saben cómo es ella. Pero envidio al resto del campamento porque no tienen a Astrid persiguiéndolos todo el día, aunque ese no es el mayor problema de todos los míos.

-que quieres exactamente?. Pregunté parado en la puerta sin dejarle entrar  
-quedarme a dormir aquí un rato donde mis hermanos no me molesten de nuevo por no maquillarme. Pufff- bueno, tiene una buena razón, ya que Drew, la cual es como una dictadora (según Tri) le dice que no es una hija digna de Afrodita porque detesta el maquillaje.  
-bien, adelante.

Luego se acostó en una especie de cama echa con sábanas acolchadas con plumas de patos -que ella no se entere, me matará si lo sabe, ¿por qué?, les tiene una especie de fobia a la vez que los odia, eso le pasa por no tener dislexia (lee mucho las novelas mortales y en griego)- que le daba al principio cuando ella nos quedábamos hasta tarde hablando del "plan", o ella era la que hablaba, lo digo en pasado porque desde hace un año nos dedicamos a "perfeccionar" el "plan"- ya no nos dedicamos a escribir ideas, ahora solo escogemos y adecuamos-.

Luego me dijo que ya habían llegado las cazadoras, ahora Tri tenía que cumplir su parte del plan, la mía ha sido seguirle las ideas y hasta cuando me le declare a Thalia.

Normal P.V

Luego de que Tri estuviera un rato en la cabaña de Hades salió a buscar a Thalia, lugo de una hora de buscarla la encontró en el comedor hablando con Annabeth, así que fue cortésmente- a rastras- y se llevó a la pelinegra hacia la cabaña del dios del inframundo aunque dando vueltas por otros lados tratando de despistar a los campistas y cuando nadie les prestaba atención entró en la cabaña. De todas formas nadie le iba a tomar importancia, pues la hija de Afrodita pasaba mucho tiempo en la cabaña de Hades, incluso cuando el hijo de este no estaba, era como si ella viviera allí, incluso mucho pensaban que Nico y Astrid tenían algo, pero sus amigos sabían su única relación es la de amigos.

Thalia P.V

Estaba en el comedor con Annie en la mesa de Zeus mientras ella me contaba sobre lo que estaba pasando últimamente en el campamento, como que al parecer Tri estaba saliendo con uno de sus hermanos, específicamente con uno que había llegado el año pasado y llamado Alex White, pero que aun así se la pasaba mucho con Nico en la cabaña de él, cosa que me pone algo triste, porque sé que entonces si dejara de ser una cazadora de Artemisa, no importaría porque Nico no me esperaría, tal vez nunca me ha esperado.

Cuando Tri llegó me arrastró literalmente lejos de Annie y me vendó los ojos con un pedazo de tela negra hasta quien sabe dónde.

Luego de entrar en la cabaña a la cual Tri me ha llevado alguien me tocó los hombros, unas manos cálidas y a la vez heladas, luego esas manos fueron de mis hombros hasta el nudo de la venda, pero no lo soltó, solo lo tocó un momento y me giró, creo, dejándome a escasos centímetros suyos

-Thals- Murmuró esa voz que tanto adoro, del hombre que tanto amo.  
-¿Nico?- pregunté aún sabiendo la repuesta, estaba más que segura de que era él, como no reconoces la voz del chico que te gusta, si me gusta y sigo en las cazadoras porque no sé si el me corresponda, aunque lo más probable es que no, a mi parecer a él le gusta Tri, digo pasan MUUUCHO tiempo juntos, los dos, solos, y debo admitir que me da algo de celos, a pesar de que Annie me ha dicho que la hija de Afrodita sale con un hermano suyo.  
-¿Quién más?- preguntó con esa vos tan sensual suya  
-no lo se, un extraño que quiera violarme- reí irónicamente por mi ocurrencia  
-podría ser- me respondió. Luego me giró y me quitó la venda, quedamos a escasos centímetros.- sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte, desde hace mucho y que gracias a la chica más estresante del mundo lo digo, porque ella me insistió en ser valiente, y que no me rindiera por nada, siquiera cuando llegue a escuchar un no, o un silencio por respuesta.  
-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté insegura. ¿Todo esto para decirme que yo soy solo una amiga?, que a él le gusta Tri?  
-es difícil de explicar- dijo separándose un poco, o mucho  
-¿Qué tan difícil es explicar que yo soy solo tu amiga, que te gusta Tri? vamos, no me digas que no es cierto, todos lo saben, pasan prácticamente todo el día juntos o encerrados en la cabaña de Hades- dije harta de esta mentir  
-¿Qué dices?- me preguntó  
-¿sabes qué? ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO ME BUSQUES PARA ILUSIONARME Y LUEGO DERRUMBAR LAS ILUSIONES QUE CONTRUYES!- grité, él no me iba a hacer derrumbarme, no, ni él ni ningún hombre  
-pero…  
-nada de peros, ¿sabes qué?, me voy- dije dándome media vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.  
-no Thalia, yo… yo… ¡TE AMO THALIA GRACE! ¡TE AMO Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UNA CAZADORA DE ARTEMISA! ¡TE AMARÍA AUNQUE FUERAS UNA GORGONA O CUALQUIER OTRO MOSNTRUO!- me gritó, cosa que me hizo parar en seco  
-espera… ¿Qué…dijiste?  
-que te amo  
-Nico, yo…

Nico P.V

Bien, esta declaración no iba de lo mejor, Tri no iba a estar nada feliz si descubría que no había seguido en lo mínimo su plan al hablar con Thals, pero hora lo que me importaba era la respuesta de la chica que me gusta, digo, he aprendido de la misma Tri que es mejor oír la respuesta, luego si te puedes enloquecer, puedes gritar, llorar, reír.

-podría ser- le respondí. Luego la giré y le quité la venda, quedamos a escasos centímetros.- sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte, desde hace mucho y que gracias a la chica más estresante del mundo lo digo, porque ella me insistió en ser valiente, y que no me rindiera por nada, siquiera cuando llegue a escuchar un no, o un silencio por respuesta. -Ese ha sido uno de mis mejores discursos improvisados, pero eso de darle crédito a Tri ella lo había planeado, pero diciendo algo así como "…y todo gracias a la magníficamente inteligente Astrid Leblanc "la de los dragoncitos" no habría tomado el valor necesario para decirte esto…" algo así, no le acabo de decir que recuerdo poco de lo que ella me dijo que TENÍA que decir?  
-a que te refieres?- eso estaba más o menos esperado  
-es difícil de explicar- dije separándose un poco  
-¿Qué tan difícil es explicar que yo soy solo tu amiga, que te gusta Tri? vamos, no me digas que no es cierto, todos lo saben, pasan prácticamente todo el día juntos o encerrados en la cabaña de Hades- me dijo ella, me lo puedo creer, ella cree que me gusta Tri  
-¿Qué dices?- le pregunte  
-¿sabes qué? ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO ME BUSQUES PARA ILUSIONARME Y LUEGO DERRUMBAR LAS ILUSIONES QUE CONTRUYES!- gritó  
-pero…  
-nada de peros, ¿sabes qué?, me voy- dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
-no Thalia, yo… yo… ¡TE AMO THALIA GRACE! ¡TE AMO Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UNA CAZADORA DE ARTEMISA! ¡TE AMARÍA AUNQUE FUERAS UNA GORGONA O CUALQUIER OTRO MOSNTRUO!- le grité, cosa que al parecer la hizo parar en seco  
-espera… ¿Qué…dijiste?- preguntó mirándome con los ojos como platos  
-que te amo- le respondí en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que ella oyera  
-Nico, yo…y ahora esperaba más que nunca una respuesta tipo "soy una cazadora de Artemisa, ¿cómo piensas que me puedes gustar?"- Nico…tú también me gustas- ven… le gusto?, oh! Por los dioses me acaban de quitar un peso de encima y uno bien grande  
-enserio?- pregunté aún algo incrédulo  
-si tonto. Sonrió de medio lado. Entonces me armé de valor, me acerqué a ella y la besé

A la segunda siempre que mejor, que les parece esta otra versión, a mí me gustó mucho más.


End file.
